Torongar
is a monster that first appeared in Ultraman Dyna episode 45 "Tear of Churasa". Subtitle: Stats *Height: 190 cm ~ 51 m *Weight: 300 kg ~ 43,000 t *Origin: Planet Gigaru History Ultraman Dyna A normal day at the Super GUTS headquarters, everyone were celebrating the TPC Staff Officer Miyata Sage's birthday until a strange wormhole appeared and released Torongar as it rampaged at a plant. Super GUTS dispatched and attacked the beast but failed due to its regenerating ability. Dyna appeared and fought but in the middle of the battle, he retreated. Staff Officer Miyata Sage revealed that back in 10 years ago, he rode the Snow White jet in order to investigate a planet named Planet Gigaru. Once arrived, he was attacked by Torongar until a female alien named Alien Gigaru Churasa appeared and saved him before Miyata left the planet later. He still haunted by the events on that planet to the point where it had also broken his spirit. The next day, Torongar appeared and rampaged briefly before retreated. While investigating a strange signal, he was brought into a spaceship where he met his old friend, Churasa as she presented him the Tears of Churasa, an emerald that can weaken Torongar. It was revealed after Miyata left the Planet Gigaru, she died after being killed by the monster. Her spirit runs her spaceship and trying to gave Miyata her gun and the Tears of Churasa. Now with a renewed spirit, he sets out to hunt the monster and avenge Churasa's death. After a short chase, he finally detected the monster but it overpowered Miyata until he was saved by Super GUTS and Torongar fired by GUTS Eagle Beta and Gamma. But the happiness short-lived as it grew large and attacked. Dyna joined the fought but easily overpowered by Torongar. Miyata later loaded the Tears of Churasa's gemstone onto the Gigaru gun and fired on the monster's heart, losing his regenerating ability and allow Dyna to destroy it via Solgent Ray. Trivia *Suit actor: Koji Mimura (huge), Hiroyuki Okano (human-sized) *Despite bearing the subtitle "Choju", but it didn't had any relation to Yapool. Powers and Weapons *Dimensional Portal: Torongar can open a dimensional portal to travel to other planets. *Hand Lightning Bolts: Torongar can release blue lightning bolts from his hands that cause large explosions. *Regeneration: Torongar can regenerate from any normal attack. *Teleportation: Torongar can teleport for quick escapes. *Size Change: Torongar can change his size at will. *Acidic Spear Tongue: Torongar's tongue can be used like a spear. This tongue has acid at its tip that can melt through just about anything. *Contrictor Pony Tail: Torongar's "pony tail" is actually a long whip used for constricting opponents. *Mouth: Torongar possessed a mouth that take up their entire head, his half head splits open to reveal it. Weakness Torongar can be weakened either if attacked by the "Tears of Churasa" stone or targetting its heart, losing its regenerating ability. torongar1.jpg|Hand Lightning Bolts Regeneration.JPG|Regeneration torongar5.jpg|Constrictor Pony Tail torongar6.jpg|Mouth Gallery Torongar face.PNG Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna